1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to canisters, and more particularly to a measurement canister.
2. Background Art
Mopping systems are constantly evolving and improving. Not too long ago, the only mop system available to a user was a cotton-based, string mop. A large bucket accompanied the mop with a porous metal press attached to the top. A user would wet the mop by dipping it in water disposed within the bucket. The user then had to wring it by placing the cotton strings in the press and rotating a lever to wring the water out of the mop. The process was messy and the system components were bulky.
Modern advancements in mop technology have improved the mopping process. For example, new mop designs have eliminated much of the mess associated with the cotton string mops. Additionally, advanced cleaning solutions have allowed mopping to become process that kills microbes and bacteria in addition to removing dirt from a surface. One problem associated with these new technologies is that they can be difficult to learn. A cleaner who is experienced with using a cotton string mop may not, for example, understand the best practices associated with using another type of mop.
It would be advantageous to have systems and methods that made the use of new technologies simpler.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.